Multi-purpose adapter is a device intended to unify the use of different types of appliances for the cats. Once set up, it allows installation of different accessories for cats on it. Those include scratching pads, rungs for climbing, shelves or nests and gaming appliances. Availability of a series of removable mounting clips for a variety of surfaces turns the multi-purpose adapter into a portable device, allowing it to be quickly attached and re-attached in different places and on different surfaces. The device has simple built-in bi-directional coupling brackets for attaching different kind of feline activity devices to it. The main principle of operation is clamping the coupling screws on the appliance with the built-in bi-directional coupling bracket of the device platform. The simplicity of the construction allows the variety of the cat activity devices to be installed on a number of the household surfaces in a way that does not cause damage to the surface.